Conventionally, there has been provided an electronic percussion that detects an impact to a struck surface beaten by a hand, a stick, or the like to generate an electronic musical sound. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic drum (an electronic percussion). This electronic drum (this electronic percussion) includes both a vibration pickup (a vibration sensor) and a pressure sensor on a back side surface of a hit surface (a struck surface) beaten by the hand or the like. These members detect both a vibration and a pressure on the hit surface to generate an electronic musical sound.